Superman and Wonderwoman: Batman's Sidekick
by janahjean
Summary: What if there's a justice league but without Wonderwoman and Superman? An extended, reworked version of "batman is robins child" last two chappies- no need to read it to understand.


I don't own _. _ is the property of , and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive phone

Google doc

39*3

An/ reread the last two chapters of "batman is robins child" for the inspiration of this one.

#36 Superman and Wonderwoman: Batman's Sidekicks

By: janahjeanb

01242017

"Live as one of them, Kal-el." Jor-el was saying. "to dis-" the message cut off abruptly much to clark's dismay. The onboard computer can only do so much and had only translated this piece of advice in english while the rest was in a language so beautiful that 16 year old Clark almost cried in frustration that he couldn't understand it. And now the message is beginning to loop at the start.

Clark punch his thigh in vexation, before he crawled out from the cramp cellar and away from his spaceship.

"Well son?" Jonathan asked looking up from listening to a baseball game replay on the radio.

Clark hold his ma's hand and press a kiss on it. "Mom, Dad i'll be travelling the world and learn starting tom."

5 Years later…

The citydwellers either gawked at Clark or are giggling against his back as the country bumpkin in their midst gape at the buildings and people around him.

"Golly. Wow." He push his glasses back up on his nose and gape some more. despite the many times he had been here since childhood, nevertheless this is the first city he manage to see in american soil after backtracking around skirting the edges around Russia and Asia for years. The first world vibe is amazing.

He didn't see the girl. The girl didn't see the guy wearing the plaid shirt with a cup of coffee on one hand. The two bump into each other with surprisingly normal resort. If they arent as they are, bruises are the least of their worries.

"Im such a klutz" Both were thinking at the same time as they tried to compose themselves.

"Im so so sorry!!" Diana Prince squeaked horrified that the man spilled his drink over his shirt. She whipped out a tissue from her purse and tried to blot the mess

clark shuffled in discomfort. The scalding heat barely register anyway. "Its okey ma'am." He said as he began to remove the plaid to reveal a plain dry white shirt underneath. "See?"

"You're blocking! Get a room!!" one of the passerby glare at them. As the crowd tried to walk around them in the busy part of the sidewalk.

Clark could see something like pain and sadness in the woman's eyes and the good samaritan in him decided."you can buy me coffee though."

Diana manage to give a small smile somewhere."lead the way!"

(S)

"Its done." Bruce thought but strangely it didn't leave him happy or unhappy as he ended the call.

He stood up from his desk in wayne's office in metropolis to look out the window. To brood.

(S)

After their order and a brief introduction of names, clark tried to break the ice by joking, "let me quess you are a warrior and this is your day off."

To his dismay, the woman look alarmed. The blue eyes behind the glasses narrowed. "How did you know?" She hissed.

Clark turned red in discomfort. "A-actually i was joking? Y-you look actually like a- a teacher?" He stammer as he wave at Diana's simple skirt and blouse.

Diana shake her head and calmly sipped her iced mocha. " im actually a secretary for my country here. A country of warriors. Women. Women warriors." She smirk at Clark's look of alarm. "And i'm going home tomorrow."

"Why do you look miserable?" Clark frowned. "Home sweet home and all that?"

"I like Man's World too much." Diana said simply. "But i have nothing to do here now."

She decided to change the topic. "So why are you here? Im sorry but you're giving me a farm boy vibe."

Clark flushed. "Actually i just bought spare parts for my truck." He pointedly look at his duffel bag on the floor. "And im goin home afterward in smallville."

Diana grin. "Youre really are a farm boy." She marvel. She had once study a map of the towns surrounding metropolis and smallville is a farm town 36 kilometers away from the city.

Clark just sipped his coffee and smile. "You have no idea." He thought.

They were just beginning to made plan on what to do after their coffee break when shit hits the fan in Metropolis.

(S)

Bruce follow the growing crowd near the windows after seeing the live cam feedback of the cafeteria crows migrating towards the wall on the east side of the building.

"Ohhh shit." He thought as he follow the direction where theyre looking at to see a wormhole open in space.

The invasion has began. The chitauri are here.

(S)

"Are you alright?!" Clark asked Diana when the successive attacks die down and they can hear the attack moving somewhere else. They pulled themselve out from under the table.

Diana was coughing dusts as they moved out towards the door along with some of the customers and staff. As soon as theyre out, they began to go to their separate destination.

"I think im goin to be okey." Diana said as she look at the sky. She clutch at clark's hand. "Look! The justice society men and woman are here!" She crowed pointing at the flying form of green lantern and shazam.

(S)

"Uhm." Clark wonder if he made a mistake in agreeing with Diana to watch the fight. He is experiencing secondhand embarrassment as the heroes fall one by one even the almighty batman.

Diana cover her gasp as Batman was thrown like a ragdoll in one of the broken building and didn't stand up.

Ignoring Clark's alarm she made her way towards the bat as the rest of the Justice League Men and a woman distract DarkSeid.

"Help!" Diana hiss at Clark while she tried to grab for batman while a huge piece of concrete finally collapse and pin Batman's armored leg.

"Jeshh." Clark easily push the concrete away. And kneel beside diana.

Diana didn't seemed to care how clark lift the concrete. "Do you have a bandage or something??" She asked as she tried to stop the bleeding in (insert body part here).

Clark scanned with his eyes. "I need to burn it." He answer.

"W-what?" Diana was confused.

"Hold him steady." Clark barely finish his order before he remove his pair of glasses and his eyes glow red.

(S)

Diana couldn't look at Clark in the eye as she eagerly run back upstair,back to batman's side.

The meal cooked by clark might as well be ashes by how fast Diana swallowed everything in her eagerness to be gone.

"Right." Clark said to noone as he began clearing up the table. He sigh. He suddenly wish his parents are here to help him how to win a girl's heart but prior to the attack, he had flown them to Rome for a vacation.

"What a handsome fellow." Diana sigh dreamily she scoot over and lean forward to study batman better. For some reason she rather like the way bruce was put together so unlike Clark's boyishness. There seemed to be a stillness in Bruce.

Three days later…

Bruce Wayne open his eyes and tried to understand why he's seeing an unfamiliar wooden ceiling instead of -

"Whoa there!" Someone tried to push him gently back into lying down after a bit of struggling on his part.

"Here." A feminine voice added as she shove a piece of straw between his dried, parched lips.

Bruce drink it greedily grateful.

"Thank you." He said when he recover a bit. He ignore the male's protest as he settle to sit up. He look at two concerned nerds in glasses and asked,"who are you? Are you siblings?w-where…." His voice trailed off, his eyes arrested by the muted tv report that have a ticker about the invasion.

The female grow sadder. " i'm sorry batman sir but your friends were captured."

Bruce clenched his fist. "Im supposed to be there!" He raged at them. "Why am i here? Where is here?" He realize that the view outside is not a city view. A cow mooed just then.

For some reason, clark feel pleased at seeing batman's look of surprise. "We flew you here." He said.

"Like what? On a spaceship?" Bruce scoffed.

Clark mumbled about his spaceship being small.

"We.flew.you.here." diana said in a clipped tone.

"Diana." Clark scolded his friend before he rise and floated towards Bruce with one hand outstretch. "Im Clark. A pleasure to meet you sir." He enthused.

"Im Diana." Diana imitated Clark's floating. "And no we are not siblings. We are in smallville." She made up for her earlier rudeness by answering his question. She sigh. "its a long story."

"What are the odds of being introduced to two unknown metas at the same time," bruce was thinking meanwhile.

"Rest please we will accommodate your question later, mr.batman". Clark told him.

Bruce glare at him and failed to fold his arm across his chest. "Puh-lease you know my face."

"W-who?" Clark pretend to be ignorant and failed miserably. "Alright bruce Wayne." he admitted grudgingly before he trekked towards the door.

(S)

Bruce wanted to throw the control against the tv in anger but Clark easily enough catch it halfway. "So he flies and have super speed." bruce thought with dismay. He tried throwing it again and again but clark didnt lose his cool.

To avoid monotony, he tried it once with diana and he have a remote size bump to show for it.

"So, can you tell me how you two meet?" Bruce demanded trying to avoid the tv now that he was up to date with the news and was not happy about it.

The two easily fill him in and somehow Bruce was able to get them to open about their past when clark asked him why he became batman.

"Oh." Clark said in reaction to Bruce's curt answer," after my parents died i made a vow that no child would ever experience what i felt."

"I came from the star."

"I was made from clay."

(S)

"You guys have a woman as part if your team before." Clark blurted out of the blue one day while chewing on a piece of grass.

Bruce who was caught leaning on the wall for support finally was allowed to get out of the house because the meta folded from his sheer bullheadedness to get out. He slapped Diana's hand away when the woman tried to assist him when he hobbles.

"Shes gone." Bruce snapped. Even more tightlipped than ever.

"Huh? Where?" Clark insisted totally reckless despite bruce's glare.

" wonder woman left two months ago. For our home" diana answer softly and coolly. She dropped that bomb of a news in awkward simplicity.

"Sweet! You know her! And oh my god you're a warrior like her?!" Clark was enthusiastic. "W-wait. Why did she left?!"

Bruce finally looked at Diana as if he never sees her before. A part of his brain who was tryin to outline how to convince Clark to his cause began to salivate at the prospect of another warrior on his side to even out the odds of the rescue mission. "Are you related?" He asked instead. He was dismay that he sounded hopeful.

Diana who was trying to flirt with Bruce and was miserably failing watch the man in the corner of his eyes to study his reaction.

"She left because she discover men are pigs." she told clark.

Bruce curse green lantern silently. "Oliver have a bad breakup and …" he shrugged and look bitterly away. The day wonderwoman left have created a vacuum for the heavy hitter in their team.

Now, Bruce might be the other reason why ANOTHER Amazonian might left the city for their sad fate.

"Anyway, i still love it here." Diana reveal watching as Bruce turn from sad puppy to almost hopeful at her statement.

"But you said youre goin home!" Clark blurted.

Bruce bit his lip hard.

"I could stay," diana said as she grab for bruce and clark's hands. "For both my boys."

"Diana thank you." Clark said sincerely. "Now Bruce would have a harder time convincing us not to help if we badgered him from both sides!" He said happily.

Bruce thought."wtf?!" And a, "huh?! How about that?!"

But he still have to play devil's advocate. "Your queen might not be happy at that."

Diana shrugged one shoulder. "Nah. My mother will forgive me." She whisper, "In a century. If im lucky."

Bruce couldnt wrapped around his head that this simple, down to earth woman is a princess. He had meet princesses before but… "youre something else, princess."

Diana have goosebump in her arms at the honorary title. She wish that that is an endearment or a teasing but Bruce have the blandness back on his tone when he said it.

Clark excused himself to check on his parents and vanish. His frequent trips to rome have become a regular occurrence that bruce no longer feel awe.

Somehow Darkseid decided to not attack the vatican. And the only reason regular folks was not aware is because broadcasting was dead however Clark was aware is because hed been there and back.

The three agreed, he was saving that holy place for last. They also think farm towns are left unattacked is because Darkseid is one arrogant SOB.

(S)

So anyway, Bruce broke their hearts when he told them they need a month for them to get into a warrior's way of acting.

Clark and Diana surprised him when he give them a chance and they improved under two weeks under the hands of a sadistic, perfectionist Bats.

"This would not do." batman growl as he watch clark crawl out from under the barrage of stones Diana throw at him in the abandon quarry several miles from the farm.

"What?!" Diana said sounded offended in Clark's behalf.

"This." Bruce marched and touch Clark's tattered tshirt. "Half the time Diana, you covered your eyes everytime Clark is almost half naked."

Clark looked cheered. "Does it mean, i get to wear your bat suit?"

"No!" Both of his friends snapped for different reason. Bruce doesnt want and cant stand a clone of himself and diana was secretly hoping that she can be a ms.batman counterpart in the future.

"Wait i have an idea." Clark said as he grab for bruce's bat ears and flow him back into the farm.

"Put me down! Cla-clark! Clark!!!" bruce was yelling.

Diana just tailed them half amuse.

(S)

"Hmph." Bruce sounded jealous as he ended his investigation of the bundle of the strange blue cloth Clark dump onto the kitchen's table. The cloth was alien to touch and when he whipped out a magnifying glass, the fibres are something else.

"Are there any more of this but a diff color?" Diana asked somehow hopeful that Clark might have another color to accent the blue.

Clark sigh. "Follow me guys." He motioned before he lead them to the barn.

"This is nice." Diana appreciatively running a hand at the red blanket that pooled in the spacepod.

"Its my blanket." Clark said.

Bruce was busy poking and prodding at the screen where Clark reluctantly activated at Bruce's insistence. The vid of the old man played the looping vid as seen on the humble beginning of this fanfic.

"Why didnt you introduce as to your dad?" Bruce remarked.

"What?!" Clark turn his head so fast, bruce experience neck pain just seeing it.

"Wait. You dont know?" Diana also gape at him. " i can see the family resemblance." She added.

Bruce snort. "Give me a day or two to translate this."

"But what about my costume." Clark cried.

Batman already lost interest at clark's uniform. "Youre a big boy. You figure it out." He said as he remove his cowl and walk away.

"How about my training?" Diana added at his back.

"For now its enough." Bruce decided after seeing the similarities of how athena and diana fight. "But if we survived this, i promise you more."

Diana blushed.

(S)

"Screw this. Im going to asked mom for help." Clark decided after two hours of failed attempt in drawing a costume on a piece of paper. He grab the blue clothe and bundled them in his beefy arms.

Diana barely reacted as the papers flew everywhere and a sonic boom from clark's departure was heard from the distance. She was doodling hearts on a piece of paper.

(S)

V-day…

"is my ass too big?" Clark asked anxiously as the two meet in their designated place on top of a hill overlooking metropolis.

The blue suit leave nothing to the imagination as it molded on each and every muscle of Clark kent lovingly.

Bruce thanked God, that his mom doesnt know how to sew considering she's dead and all that. He fervently hope that what clark parroted from his mom made sense about streamlining and all that to help with flying.

Clark tried to see his butt for a hundred time. Batman resisted the urge to smack clark. He resisted the urge to smack clark's butt.

"Get rid of the useless glasses, nerdboy." Batman ordered instead. Clark looked at him hurt.

"wheres diana?" He asked impatiently. He had earlier left to restock his arsenal from one of his hidden base in metropolis. He left just as quickly when he heard from Alfred new development.

Meanwhile…

After the three went their separate ways after landing near metropolis, diana reach the abandon ambassador palace finally. She landed in the balcony on her room and quickly marched towards the closet where she knew Athena left her wonderwoman costume. The two girls shared a room and these past two months, diana used athena's bed to keep her notes and files for work.

"Hmm." Diana thought eyeing the uniform thoughtfully. She suddenly ripped the leggings and the sleeves that cover the uniform from neck to wrist.

She will make Batman notice her even if its the last thing she do. She grab for the thicker, longer silver wristlet and replace her more decorative once and for once she let loose her usually ponytailed hair.

"Im going to find me a mannn," she sang before she went to the bathroom to bathe(again) (an/sorry not sorry)

"Im here." She landed just in time to hear batman bitching about her whereabouts.

"About t-- !!!?" Batman's cool got shattered seeing a different Diana and a different wonder woman costume.

Clark just as equally got his tongued tied. "Youre wearing a bathing suit Diana!!!" He exploded when he recover.

"And youre wearing a glorified speedo." Diana snarked back.

"Here," she said as she grab for clark's blanket the guy is carrying like a security blanket and toss it all over his head.

"Try to make that into a cape, Clark. And cover your humongous butt." She said as she easily picked Batman and fly away.

Batman's mind is still not responding as it had collapsed after seeing Diana almost bare before his eyes.

Epilogue:

"You want me to work in your ...newspaper?" Clark said sceptically as the two chilled somewhere in Manila,Philippines after Clark save many from the earthquake.

Bruce was there because of business and got the misfortune of being tied down because of said earthquake.

The two were relaxing in a simple, open, and family owned coffee shop where clark was enthusiastically sipping his instant coffee.

"I heard what your father wanted,Kent." Bruce said referring to the recording in the spaceship. Clark, thinkin about the five years wasted on the journey due to mistranslating the recording, is now on his 2nd year retravelling the world as the mysterious nameless floating guy helping people

" this is my payment for you helping me back then."

Clark shrugged. "I would like it better if you pay me back by forming a team."

After the rescue of the justice league of men -and a woman (uhh) clark and diana was dismayed that the team didnt band together to help clean the city after the collapse of darkseid's reign. It seemed that prior to rescuing batman, Bruce had already quit the team because he wanted to focus on gotham. The team already was half broken before that anyway since the original Green Lantern was going away to Oa and Green arrow tender his resignation to find himself after Athena left him with a broken hand because of his drunk sexual harassment.

"Ill think about it." Bruce said reluctanly. "In the mean time give Mr.White a call please." He suggested as he once again pointed out how convenient it is to work in a newspaper for his superheroing.

"And i can quit anytime i want to right?" Clark asked yet again. Just to make sure. He had a feeling he will probably grow bored staying in one place too long.

Lois Lane happens however.

Three years later, Bruce was practically gloating when Clark married Lois Lane.

Anyway, that night after Clark delivered Bruce practically on the wayne's doorstep…

"Jesh! Woman!" Some instinct made Bruce dropped on the floor when he climb down towards his batcave. He rolled and grab an ankle.

"Surprise." Diana was disgruntled because she failed to knock Bruce once more with a kick. It had become an almost tradition for her to return to the batcave after travelling in far off places to rest and reacquainted with Bruce to preen about her new fighting techniques

"your sensei said hi." Diana snarl as she tried to stomp Bruce into the floor of the batcave.

Bruce inwardly sigh. He is way too old to have such an enthusiastic opponent.

"Diana," he asked as he pushed Diana away in response to the attack. "How do you like the name " justice league of amurica?"

-fin-

An: i dont know how to write fight scene and dialogue.

Justice League Men and woman:(blame shazam :( )

Batman. j'onn

Shazam

Cyborg

Green Lantern

Flash

*wunder woman

*water pressure low cant reach 2f

*jke is back.


End file.
